narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aki Hyuuga
Aki Hyuuga (秋・日向) '' : ''"I pledge my loyalty to my blood and the people of the Leaf, you are neither and you will die." Aki is quiet and yet aggressive Konohagakure kunoichi created by ThirdEcho from DeviantART. She was first envisioned in 2006. Background Beginning at birth Aki belonged to a loving family, though possessing few friends, where she was pushed to train hard for the purpose of being a skilled body guard for the Hyuuga mainbranch family as an adult. Her mother took it upon herself to see that she was educated long and hard, giving her additional tutoring in her early years at the academy. At age seven Aki's mother Maako Nanoda died and her father Hizashi Hyuuga quickly remarried and seemingly replaced her with a son, Neji. With the resentment of the branch family that was born into her heart as a result, she willingly obeyed the Mainbranch out of spite. Regretfully, she would never be "good enough" for the main branch's praise and she soon found herself on her own, desperate for attention. She went to great lengths to be the absolute best student at the academy in order to win the Mainhouse's praise. She succeeded in gaining their blessings and praise although it was mostly for the fact that the main branch acknowledged that they would have one of Konoha's future-strongest ninja as a body guard for Hinata, the future clan head. At the academy she was second (as far as she knew) only to Itachi Uchiha, whom she was able to befriend, however, her inability to make friends kept Itachi at a distance. Her constant need for the attention lost when her mother died grew to be depression and anger towards the Cadetb Branch, but she did have a soft spot for little Neji. She began to resent the main branch, as Neji would, as she more and more felt like a "thing" that belonged to the Mainhouse. When she was 10 years old, and a gennin, she defected from the village and went "missing" during the Chunnin exams, where her first team was wipped out. She traveled within the Fire and Mist countries trying to find purpose. Shortly after living in a village with a young orphan named Haku for less than a year, she decided, thanks to Haku's proding and encouragement to seek out her family and to return to Konoha, though he would not go with her. She explained her reason for defecting to the Kage, who was familliar with Aki's family situation and asked the mainbranch to pardon her as a favour. Aki was humbled by the kindness of the Mainhouse and swore she would never again falter in her duties to them. After the destruction caused by the Nine Tailed Fox, Aki founded a special group of ANBU called "Saigo no Kage " (最後の影) who wear completely black ANBU uniforms and specialize in assasination and, especially, torture. As a member of this organization, her codename is "Flare" (火炎; "Kaen" in Japanese) due to her firey temper and apptitude with fire and lightening releases. For nearly the entire time prior to Shippuden she was taking mostly A and S ranked missions directly from the Hokage that were often kept secret from the rest of the village, although the mainbranch was assured her absence was absolutely vital to Konoha. Her mask is that of a cat with red markings. In her spare time she trains and attempts to make friends outside of her second team (#66), however, she does not do well with teamwork, a large falling out for her. Prominent family members since birth are the members of the main branch: Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi as well as her parents, Hizashi Hyuuga and Maako Nanoda and younger half-brother, Neji. She is mostly estranged from the Hyuuga clan after her father's death and lives quietly with her guilt in the branch house, even after Neji moves to the main house. As for the creation of the'' Saigo no Kage'', it was the idea of Aki and the Kage's that there should be a unit specialized in being unmerciful with a certain bloodlust, a feared unit that would be known for its wrath and cruelty if it didn't kill almost everyone who ever beheld their black masks. Point blank, the kage needed individuals who could be like ghosts, and therefore unsuspected and annonymous in Konoha: full-time ninja who would break the ninja laws to protect their country. Aki's ability to balance her severe bloodlust and anger, as well her charity and willingness to share war stories (appearing to be a decent member of the community), made her the perfect choice, especially where she was a member of a prestigious clan. Itachi was being considered as a member, however, his coup de etat against his clan, which would have been something Saigo no Kage would do, required him to become an enemy of Konoha; Itachi was never hunted by Saigo no Kage because of this. Personality Aki is known for many reasons as an excellent leader in battle, especially for her tactics in the art of war, though has problems following orders besides the 5th Hokage's and does not work well in a unit. Her bravery makes her easy to follow, and she accumulates stories from all over the map to share with the children in Konoha, though she's often sharp with them and loses her patients with them easilly. She's is over-confident and rushes head on into battle, no matter what; she believes anything can be done with willpower and adrenaline, however, the severity varies, depending on how fired up she is. Her opinion towards her opponent is one of respect, if they're strong, and haughty if they are small and weak. Though her all is given to great warriors, she toys and maliciously tortures the weak and practices her "technique" on them -- she hates to get rusty as the Saigo no Kage unit is seldom used. Although quiet, yet sharp and sometimes rather unfriendly, she would never leave her valuable commrads on the battlefield, even if saving them is generally against the ninja code. She cannot stand people who talk constantly, such as Naruto, however, she also cannot long stand those who are quiet and ''totally serious, like the Hyuugas. She finds she gets along with feral, deep thinking or thoughtful individuals, such as the Inuzukas, Naras and the Akimichis (these are simply examples, she is not well aquainted with any of the main characters, except Itachi, as a child). She has no specific goal for life, as she feels the young should merely live. She has often thought of becoming a freelance bodyguard, rather than a Konoha ninja, however, she does indeed have ironclad loyalties to Konoha. She doesn't care much for the "shinobi way" or the thoughts of other ninja. She rather likes to eat beef and teriyaki curry and sweets. She herself enjoys cooking and training. She also collects seeds from the many flowers she finds during missions and keeps them in a white stone bottle, sealed with a cork, in her pouch. She later plants them in a small garden at the branch house. If she decides to "not do anything," she can be found naping or sitting on the branch house's roof, staring blankly at the sky, smoking. Appearance Distinguishing markings: On her forhead, Aki has the Hyuuga curse seal on her forehead, on her cheeks, slightly curving inwards, she has 3 green dots in the same colour as the curse seal that receed in size. On her right shoulder she has a red ANBU marking. On the left of her lower back, she has a long scar that leans towards her spine from an old sword injury. Aki typically wears a black two-piece body suit, which is worn under her ANBU gear. The top is halter-like and passes her waist. She wears gloves of the same material that extend from mid-bicep and enclose her middle, ring-finger and thumb, leaving the pinky and pointer fingers free; the gloves are held in place by wrappings at the bicep. The shorts end half-way down the thigh and begin a few inches below the navel. Aki's hair is straight and chestnut coloured, ending 3/4 down her back and is tied with a dark olive wrapping near the bottom. Over this, she wears a tan and plum yukata with the Hyuuga clan insignia on the right shoulder. It is tied with a thick black leather corset-like binding which is done up on the right-side with red rope. Aki also wears almost-knee-length black boots, which she wears with her ANBU attire. Aki's dual-bladed sword has a golden guard, collar and pommel, which have Japanese maple leaves engraved on them; the sword's pommel has a hole drilled through it and two ropes with a Ryo (Konoha's currency) tied to each. The handle is wrapped in with a red binding and the double scabbard is black. The sword itself is kept on Aki's back with a strip of brown leather, attached around Aki's arms. It also holds two long knives that match the sword. Later on this apparatus is ruined and Aki had special clasps attatched to her sheath and clothing, much like what the ANBU use. The sword, which belonged to her mother, was forged in Joumae Village in the Land of Locks. The transparent blue pendant she wears around her neck is from a river that runs near Joumae Village. She keeps it as a reminder of her journey there. Abilities Besides the basic abilities that come with her rank, she also has mastered a great deal of sword techniques for close range only. Though skilled with the Byakugan they are not her primary choice for close range, except for their unnatural ability to see. If her sword persistantly fails or is more of a strateigic problem than an asset, she will use the Hyuuga clan's techniques. In terms of most frequently used jutsu, she isn't very fond of it. Brute strength and illusions are her forté, however, her signature ninjutsu is the Lightning Release: Black Panther . Though abnormally skilled with the sword, Hyuuga techniques and mastery of an advanced lightening jutsu like the Black Panther, she has a difficult time personally deviating from those teachniques. She can lead ninjas into battle and take their techniques into account, but her stubbourness to change hinders her spontanuity. Once her nature is figured out she's easier to defeat. A major flaw, besides her predictablity is that she leaves the coins on her sword to "jingle". Though they're kept at different lengths on their ropes, they sometimes make noise, depending on how Aki is moving, making her able to be heard by an opponent, proving that her unwillingness to change is a downfall, just like her brash way of running head-long into battle. She preffers close-combat to long-range, however, when it comes to long range, she mainly uses fire and lightening jutsus. Kekkei Genkai '''Byakugan' Aki is able to use the advanced Hyuuga technique "Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms", however Aki uses Eight Trigrams: Lion Palm more frequently, though it is not thought of as nearly as strong. Due to frequency of use, Aki has tailored the Lion Palm to her skill set. Trivia * The meaning of Aki's name (with respective kanji) is litterally "Autumn". * "Hyuuga" means "sunny place". * Aki's sword and necklace were left to Neji in a smooth maple wood box after her death. * Aki doesn't like bugs, fish or leeches. * Favorite part about being a ninja? Travelling. * When she was a child, her mother used to call her "Ki-ki," like the sound a monkey makes; appropriate for a hyper child that climbs on everything. * Aki is most comfortable in high places. * Aki's co-leader "Frost" in Saigo no Kage nicknamed her "Neki," part of m''aneki neko'', "lucky cat" due to her black cat mask and that young Neji could only pronounce "Eki" rather than "Aki". * There are a few who call her "Tama," a reversal of the latter part of the word nekotama. * Aki is 1 year older than Itachi; she was born 7 years prior to Naruto's birth. Reference The Hyuuga clan symbol is copyright the creators of Naruto and VIZ media. All images are copyright ThirdEcho of Deviantart.com, Images Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:ANBU Category:Hyuga Category:FINAL